Although I'm Small/Summary
A few weeks have passed since Alice arrived in Japan. She thinks about it while observing some Asian girls walking by and comments on how nice everyone has been as she starts watering nearby plants, until Shinobu tells her not to. As they eat breakfast, Alice narrates her opinions of Shino and introduces the viewers to Isami, Shino's older sister, a fashion model. After, the girls leave for school, where it is shown that Alice is still shy- but only with adults or dogs. E2_11.png E2_14.png E2_16.png They meet up with Aya, who tells them that Yoko went on ahead. Alice uses a moment to describe Aya, then Yoko after they find her at school eating. Aya comments on this as homeroom is starting and Alice uses this time to describe herself. E2_20.png E2_22.png E2_23.png E2_24.png E2_25.png During break, Shinobu brings up Alice's age and she comments on how short she is and starts to wonder how old she actually is, which upsets Alice. Yoko deduces that she has a height complex and claims that she shouldn't since small girls are cute, with the others agreeing as they remind her that she has plenty of time to grow. But they begin to reconsider their statement when she informs them she's hardly grown since Elementary School. Even more upset, Alice takes a moment to observe Yoko's developed body. She asks if she will grow a chest someday since she is so small, and Yoko claims that their size doesn't determine their body development. She uses Aya as an example, causing the latter to grow flustered and yell at her. During class, Shino repeats the word "hello" over and over. The friends take a moment to describe Sakura, their teacher to Alice, who grows concerned as Shino fawns over her. Sakura then asks Alice for an opinion on her English writing, but Alice appears unresponsive until Shino compliments their teachers work, causing Alice to harshly remark her English could use some work. But because she accidentally said this out loud, in English, Sakura volunteers Alice to speak in English for the class and she makes her read from their text book. E2_30.png E2_31.png E2_32.png E2_33.png E2_34.png E2_35.png E2_37.png E2_38.png|"Alice, moe!" E2_40.png|"Moe means super cute and burning!" E2_48.png During break, Shinobu is telling Aya and Yoko about class while Alice plays with a little doll she was given. The girls notice that Shino forgot her pencil case and while in the hallway, they explain to Alice what "Shino" is exactly. They are approached by their teacher and Alice begins to tell her that she will be calling Shinobu "Shino" (which is a sign of closeness between friends in Japan), but rather than see her threatening nature, everyone finds it cute. She continues to play with the doll and the girls take a moment to explain what a Moe ''is. Eventually school ends and Yoko arrives late to a meeting with a now frustrated Aya. Aya claims she stood there for an hour waiting, then points out that Alice and Shino haven't shown up yet. Instead of expressing concern, Yoko simply wonders why Aya treats them so differently from her. But just then, Shino arrives with Alice and quickly they notice her dressed in a "western" formal dress. She claims it's foreign but they yell at her for being careless regarding the warm weather; which went unnoticed to Shino until they pointed it out. E2_53.png E2_55.png|"What's with that outfit?!" E2_58.png E2_65.png|Shino asks for Alice's help The four head to an arcade spot and watch as a guy wins something from a machine. When he sees how entranced by it Alice has become, he offers his prize to her and leaves. The girls also check out a bunch of colored pens at a stationary store, sewing machines, and puppies. Deciding they need a break, the girls spot a foreign couple and Shino attempts to help them out- only to grab Alice and get her to lend a hand. As this is going on, Aya and Yoko watch with little amusement. E2_69.png|"That's an English newspaper!" E2_70.png|"But her face tells that she don't understand a thing!" E2_73.png The next day at school they watch as Shino tries to read an English newspaper, but they can tell she can't understand it at all. Alice asks her if she has an interest in Europe, but Shino is left confused by this and as Alice tries to explain what she meant, Shino tries drawing things to help her out. Once school ends the girls remain behind, playing with Alice's hair and fixing it up a little. Shino admits that she would love to dye her own hair blonde after graduation, but nobody supports this. She continues to speak, saying that it would need to be a blonde shade of brown, and Alice yells at her not to do it. Realizing they have a point, Shino decides to give up on this; although she was hoping to resemble Alice a little more. Seeing how saddened she is, Alice makes an attempt to cheer her up while continuously refusing the idea of letting Shino dye her hair. Later, Alice is awoken in a panic from a dream where Shino dyed her hair blonde. To calm her down Yoko quickly shows her that Shino is fine. The next day in class, Shino takes this time to ask their teacher why she became one. Sakura admits that she has been teaching since before she even came one, but she believes being a student is much more fun; except for trying to avoid falling asleep in class. But in the process of discussing this she starts to feel tired. It's then the class is given papers on what they want to do in the future, but Alice doesn't have any sort of ideas since she never gave it much though. Shino tells her not to worry, and to just think about who she wishes to become at some point, which seems to help Alice- although she still has no ideas. Yoko hasn't really finished either, but thinks it would be fun to become an idol. She claims to be lying, but Alice is sure she would be good at it anyway, then feels bad as Yoko explains that it is a common Japanese joke. Shinobu tells them that she has finished, going on to reveal that she would like to become an interpreter for foreigners. Alice has been giving her lessons lately, but the girls decide to make her speak in English to see what she has learned. Shino greatly struggles and forces Alice to stop trying, and as they walks away Alice promises to go slower next time. Yoko gets up soon after and tells Aya that she could see her writing down ''Bride, then spots her trying to erase something. This makes Aya yell and freak out and Yoko continues to tease her until she is unable to respond, so she starts to flirt with her until Aya hits her. Later they spot Alice deep in thought. They think she is homesick as she stares out of the nearby window, unaware that she's actually just tired. They try to help her throughout the day to make her feel better, such as answering questions for her in class, picking up whatever she drops, and offering to walk with her in the halls. In the faculty office, Alice has come with her journal. Sakura tells her that she made good timing and Alice mentions that she likes rabbits. Hearing this, Sakura places a rabbit ear headband on the top of Alice's head and compliments her work before voicing how happy she is that Alice has been able to get used to Japan and made friends. While happy with this, Alice thinks for a moment and starts to wonder what her friends think of her while leaving. She finds them discussing their after-school plans, and Alice asks Shinobu for an honest opinion about her, but this incidentally leads Shino to misinterpret the loaded question as a love confession. Alice is saddened until Shino continues on, to say that she is a special friend for her, which cheers her right up and the girls believe that she is no longer homesick. Taking off for home afterwards, the girls ask Alice why she chose to come to Japan. She mentions her desire to be with Shino, causing Aya to wonder if this is really a good reason, but Yoko claims Alice must care a lot for Shino. They mention how much they missed each other, and Shino admits that she thought about returning to England when she got older, but since her dream has come true and Alice showed up instead, she's happy with this. They stop to observe a passing plane together and as the mood is set, Alice starts to think about where it may be going. The group enjoy the mood it brings, wondering if the plane may be going to where Alice lives; up until Aya ruins it by pointing out it's probably just going to Tokyo. Yoko then scolds her for this. Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Full summary Category:Although I'm Small